


Back To You

by FangMoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mature shownu, one-sided joohyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangMoon/pseuds/FangMoon
Summary: Five years ago, Hyunwoo left Minhyuk and never had once contacted him. Now that he's back, he wants to meet Minhyuk and make up for his past mistakes.The thing is, Minhyuk has a daughter.





	Back To You

It’s been the second days that Hyunwoo, finally, coming back to his hometown. His little hometown. The little town that held so many memories of his life; the little town where he was born, the little town where he grew up, and the little town where he found his passion that led him to become who he is now, architecture.

At the age of 18, Hyunwoo moved to the City to study architecture at the famous University there. Since then, he stayed and lived in the City and visited his hometown just once in awhile. It was that five years ago, he decided to take an opportunity to design for an Art Building Centre and flew himself to Europe for those whole five years.

That’s why, maybe, he felt so homesick and decides to come back and stay here for some times, or perhaps longer, considering there’s any other reason why he ‘wants’ to be here. That, if ever he had a chance to meet his reason ever again.

Aside from that, Hyunwoo is an alpha whose family hold a firm grip on traditions and their virtues. Therefore, somehow it just feels natural to him ,as the only son and even the only child, to comeback home and keep his territory, to keep his family name alive there.

 

***

 

That day, Hyunwoo spends his afternoon by driving around the town in his old car. There’s nothing much change for these past five years. Every part of this little town is pretty much the same as what he remembers, which actually isn’t too good. They all remind Hyunwoo of  _him._

Now that he thinks about it, Hyunwoo hasn’t dated anyone since he broke up with _him_. Well, maybe he can’t say that they had broken up, they’ve never been official in the first place, and Hyunwoo just simply left. And now he feels like a total douchebag if he remembers the painful look on the other’s face. 

Instinctively, Hyunwoo turns his wheel to the direction of a place where they used to hang together. It was an ice cream parlour, a small one , and an old one too. But served the most delicious ice cream Hyunwoo had ever taste.

 

But when he get there, what he sees is not that said ice cream parlour. Instead, there’s a kindergarten, and Hyunwoo wonders since when did this kindergarten replacing the ice cream parlour. Hyunwoo is a bit disappointed, the place that held many of their sweet moments, the only place where he put his hopes at for reuniting them again, has actually gone. He sighs. 

 

 

_“Can you imagine, Hyunwoo? He keep following me around at school and say that i’m his Omega! I mean, just because i’m an omega doesn’t mean i could be anyone’s right? I mean—“_

_Hyunwoo smiled fondly, staring at the cute red haired boy in front of him who complained about his usual ‘i was courted by another alpha’ story while shoving ice cream into his mouth._

_“i mean umf.. he acted like we already mated. Gah! He’s so annoying. This is why i kinda dislike being around alphas you know...”_

_Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow, and the other one’s eyes widen as he realized what he just said_

_“you hate alphas that much, huh?” Hyunwoo teased._

_“no no no! I’m not! Not to every alphas.. i mean.. there’s always an exception.. like.. like..”_

_“like me?” Hyunwoo finished it for him, and both of them blushed at that._

_The red hair started awkwardly playing with his spoon and chewing his bottom lip. Then there was that sweet scent emitting from the red haired boy, a sweet mixture of jasmine and vanilla. The only scent that could make Hyunwoo addicted,  that could make Hyunwoo feel ‘things’. If only they weren’t in public, Hyunwoo’d just capture those inviting pink lips..._

 

 

 “Uncle!” a high-pitched voice snaps him back to reality. He looks down and sees a little girl standing in front of him. 

“Yes?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Nothing. I just come to get this ball and i see you standing here not moving. Are you okay?" 

Hyunwoo kneels  down to in front of the little girl and smile at her, “I'm alright. Thank you for your concern.” He says, patting the kid’s head. 

The girl just stares at him, and Hyunwoo feels something weird about her, but not in a bad way. 

“You’re welcome!” she answers cheerfully and smiles. And Hyunwoo could’ve sworn he knew that smile all to well. Maybe because the girl has the same puppy eyes as _him_ , or maybe because she has the same pretty smile as _him_. It’s weird how she resembles _him_ too much. But maybe it’s just because Hyunwoo misses _him_ , tragically, so bad. 

“uncle!” the little girl calling him again, poking his arm. “you’re zoning again, uncle.” She says. 

But right before Hyunwoo could give any response, another kid calling for the little girl he’s with “Aecha-ya! Come play with us!”

And with that, the girl running back to her friends. Leaving Hyunwoo there watching her retreating back. How ironic, even the way she runs is really similar to _him_. 

Just before he takes his leave, Hyunwoo glance at his surroundings one more time. Hoping that maybe, the old ice cream parlour will magically reappearing. But of course, it won’t.

“Will i ever see you again, Minhyuk.....” he mutters.

 

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.. Minhyuk hasn't appeared in the first chapter yet, but at least Hyunwoo has met the little girl lol
> 
> anw, this is my first time writing chaptered showhyuk. Hope y'all like it ^•^


End file.
